


Arrested for Murder

by caerynlae



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Season 2 Flashbacks, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerynlae/pseuds/caerynlae
Summary: I lower my eyes back onto the floor, wishing I had never set foot into Starling City again.Now they will all learn who I have become. What I have become. A murderer.Set during the Season 2 Flashbacks where Oliver returns to Starling on mission from Waller, but here things don’t go as smoothly.





	Arrested for Murder

**Author's Note:**

> The canon scene can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQNnSN57Uko&t=56m57s

The neck between my hands snaps with a satisfying crunch.

Before I can register what I am doing, the body is thrown over the railing and lands with a thud on the floor below.

Slowly the anger recedes and I realise I shouldn’t have done that.

Thankfully I know the Merlyn manor like the back of my hand. But as I try to sneak towards the back of the house, a loud scream that pierces the low thud of the music can be heard.

In quick succession, the music is stopped and party goers encircle the dead body.

There is a lot of murmuring and I clearly hear someone retching. And I’m reminded how likely none of them have ever seen a dead body, too caught up in money and partying to truly see the uglier parts of humanity. Not too long ago I was that naive and innocent myself.

Suddenly, the front door breaks open and police storm in. That response time is too quick, they must have already been on their way, likely tipped off about the party and ready to scour the place for drugs and underagers alike.

It is high time for me leave before I’m spotted.

I turn around ready to head down the hallway.

But I pause in shock as I recognise Tommy in front of me.

“You. You killed that guy.”

I rip myself out of my stupor, turn on my heels and head in the other direction.

But before I can get far, several police officers appear on the other side. Busted by the double staircase of the manor.

I can’t risk Tommy recognizing me, I can’t hope to fight through a group of police officers without getting shot.

The only way out now, is to follow the dead guy over the railing and make a break for the front door.

So this is what I do.

I leap, I land on sure feet.

Ignoring the renewed screams, I aim for the front door in a sprint.

I make it outside, only to realize there are yet more police officers.

This is no crowded plaza of Hong Kong where I can disappear into the masses.

These officers will have a clear shot as I run down the manor’s entry way.

But there are no other options left. It is the only way out. I should know, considering the number of times Tommy and I tried and failed to sneak out via the manor’s garden in our younger years.

So I take off in a sprint, purposely running in a criss-crossing pattern, hoping to minimise the risk of getting shot.

The first hit still comes as a surprise.

A sharp sting burning my left biceps.

Just a graze.

So I keep running.

I make it around the corner, the final gate just up ahead now. Once I leave the Merlyn grounds, I should be able to lose the pursuers in the surrounding woods.

The next hit causes me to stumble.

This is more than just a slight graze.

The burning on the right side just above my hip is a lot harder to ignore.

Still I grit my teeth and force myself to continue running.

With wide eyes, I see Maseo up ahead, stood next to a car and waving frantically at me.

I can see my next steps in my mind’s eye. I will reached the vehicle, tear open the passenger side and Maseo and I will be out of here.

But none of that ever happens.

Because the next hit rips through my left calf.

I go down.

It only takes a second to realize that the two pursuing police officers are a lot closer than Maseo.

I raise my head, looking at him.

The same realisation flashes across his face.

I don’t blame him when he jumps back into the car and is gone in a whirlwind of squealing tires.

“Put your hands behind your head!”

I comply. What else is there left to do? I can’t outrun them with a gunshot to my leg.

They catch up to me. One immediately handcuffing me before forcing me up and on my knees with rough, sure movements. The other stands on alert, ready to shoot me once again should I make one wrong move.

I briefly close my eyes in defeat.

I’m still wearing my hoodie but it will only be a matter of time before I’m recognised. Clearly two years away and longer hair was not enough to disguise me, as evidenced by how quickly the drug dealer recognised me.

One of the officers radios the others.

I try to calm my racing heart as I kneel on the stone cold ground of the Merlyn estate.

This was not how I ever wanted anyone to find out that I am still alive.

A handful of officers appear around the corner. One of them, a muscular dark-skinned officer, has Tommy by the arm as they march up to our group.

“The chances that I recognize him are slim. We had a lot of party crashers tonight, I barely know anyone who showed up.” Tommy explains, seemingly without a care in the world.

The officer throws a look of disgust at Tommy. Outwardly Tommy is still smiling his playboy billionaire smile, seemingly unfazed, but I Tommy well enough to recognize his inner turmoil. Never did he think that someone would get killed at one of our...his infamous parties.

Even after all this time, I still know him so well. But Tommy, Tommy doesn’t know me at all anymore. He will be so horrified when he recognises me.

The new group comes to a stop a meter away from me.

“Why is that hood still up?” The officer holding Tommy by the arm asks.

“Sorry, Officer Hilton.” Before I can brace myself, the guy who handcuffed me, rips the hood of my sweatshirt off my head.

I keep my eyes on the floor.

I don’t want to see the flash of recognition, especially not in Tommy’s eyes.

“Oliver.” I can’t not hear Tommy’s despairing whisper.

“So you do know this guy?” Officer Hilton queries. “What’s the last name?” Apparently none of the others recognised me.

But the only sound coming from Tommy are quiet whispers of “No”, over and over.

I’ve done many despicable things over the last two years, but in no moment did I hate myself as much as I do right now.

The least I can do for Tommy right now, is saving him from having to enlighten the present police officers.

So I raise my chin, my eyes look straight into the eyes of Hilton.

Clearly I state, “Queen. I’m Oliver Queen.”

I can see Hilton’s expression change, he rolls his eyes. “Yea, right, nice try. But everyone knows Queen is dead.”

I finally dare to look into Tommy’s eyes. The are wide from shock and confusion. But there is no doubt. He know that it’s me.

One of the other officers speaks up. “Hilton, that guy really does look like Queen.”

“Fine, we’ll go with that for now. Oliver Queen, you are hereby under arrest for murder.”

I lower my eyes back onto the floor, wishing I had never set foot into Starling City again.

“Tommy, are you okay?” I can hear Laurel’s voice and two sets of footsteps approaching, but I can’t, won’t, lift my head.

“Did they catch the guy?” Thea’s voice.

All I wanted to do was protect her. Now they will all learn who I have become. What I have become. A murderer.

I feel lightheaded and sharply I become aware again of the burning emitting from all three gunshot wounds. I can feel darkness closing in on my and I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that I embrace the safety of unconsciousness gratefully. I’m such a coward.


End file.
